So i married my anti fan
by Flywithbaek
Summary: Summary ada di dalam! Kristao! - taoris! Boyband!kris and student!tao AU
1. Chapter 1

" pokoknya sampai tao mati pun tao tidak mau menikah dengan manusia sial dari kelompok the bliz itu! " - tao

" memangnya apa salahku sampai si bocah panda itu begitu membenciku, aku saja bahkan baru bertemu denganya hari ini, cih! " - kris

" aku akan segera mengirim satu satu manusia dari kumpulan bodoh the bliz itu ke neraka! "

" jangan menangis disini bodoh! Mukamu yang jelek itu terlihat semakin jelek tahu! "

" aku tidak peduli pokoknya kita harus membuat beberapa perjanjian, dan yang terurama aku ingin bercerai setelah 2 bulan! Kau bisa membuat alasan kan untuk papa, bilang saja kita tidak cocok dan banyak bertengkar, jadi kita bercerai! "

" YAA! Kim jongin! Park chanyeol! Cepatlah kembali ke studio dan selesaikan rekaman kalian! Aku sudah sangat capek! "

" Kau akan pergi tour selama satu minggu di tokyo? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja satu tahun supaya aku tidak perlu melihat muka jelekmu itu lagi di rumah! "

" aku benar benar tidak mengerti apa yang membuat kau begitu benci padaku, padahal kita baru saja bertemu, apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu? "

Author's note:

HIIII GUYSS AKU AUREL! Ini baru summary ceritanya doang yaaaa, ini juga bakalan jadi ff debutnya akuu sebagai penulis, hehehehehe. Sumpah ini aku baru pertama kalinya nulis jadi kalau ada saran atau kritik, please tulis aja di kotak review or PM aku juga gamasalah biar aku ngerti.. Hehehe btw ini tentang kristao aku inspired dari novel " so i married an anti fan " sebenernya aku gatau cerita novelnya gimanaa, karena belum pernah baca sama sekali, cuma karena judul novel itu aku langsung dapet ide utk bikin ff ini, Aku cuma numpang judul dan mungkin ada alur yang sama secara tidak sengaja krn aku bener2 belum pernah baca novelnya... Btw comment what do you guys think yaaa kalau engga ada yang minat juga gpp aku akan hapus ff ini,hehehee thanks before!

Jakarta, 9 november, 2015 / 08.13 PM


	2. Chapter 2

Seoul, South Korea

" APAAA? TUNANGAN? Papa tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Pekik ku keras setelah mendengar ucapan gila papa di pagi hari. Seharusnya pagi ini aku sarapan dengan tenang bersama ayah ku, huang siwon dan juga ibuku, Huang Heechul

" No, my dear, papa tidak sedang bercanda, papa ingin kamu tunangan sama anak teman papa " ucap papa kelewat santai sambil meminum tehnya.

" tapi pa tao kan masih sekolah, tao juga gakmau di jodoh jodohin! Bilang aja papa jodohin tao karena urusan bisnis papa! Pokoknya tao gak mau! Ma, please bantu tao ya ma? "

" mama cuma bisa ikutin kata papa, tao. Lagipula anaknya tampan kok! Baik pula, besok malam kita akan makan bersama keluarga Wu ok? Jadi tao jangan buat janji dengan orang lain ya. Sekarang kamu pergi ke sekolah sana, tuh sehun sudah datang "

" baiklah tao pergi ya bye ma bye pa love u guys "

Aku pun melihat ke arah teras dan melihat sehun dengan La Ferrari hitamnya yang sudah terparkir di depan rumahku, ya, sehun adalah temanku sejak aku kecil,ayah dan ibu sehun sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga ku, dia sudah seperti kakak untukku

" oi panda! Ada apa dengan mukamu? Pagi pagi sudah jelek sekali. " sehun berkqta sambil memfokuskan matanya kepada jalanan dan sesekali melihat ke arahku

" mama dan papa ingin menjodohkanku " ucapku dengan bibir tertekuk

" keputusan yang tepat! Akhirnya mama papamu memutuskan untuk menempatkan anak panda pada penangkaran yang tepat "

" cih! Sama saja dengan mama dan papa! Aku tidak mau sehuuunnn kumohon bantu aku! Bagaimana jika calon tunanganku itu om om mesum yang memiliki lemak dimana mana, ih jijik banget! " kataku sambil menyalakan radio di mobil sehun

/ sekarang kita sudah bersama the bliz! Group boyband yang sekarang sedang terkenal di korea selatan ini dengan hits nya yang berjudul love me right! Baiklah para pendengar mari kita dengarkan dahulu lagu ini dan saya akan kembali lagi bersama member the bliz! /

" ih jijik banget! Kenapa sih masih pagi uda ada aja si kelompok aneh itu! Apanya terkenal lagi, mereka aja gabisa nyanyi, cuma ngandalin tampang cih " aku pun mematikan lagi radio di mobil sehun

" ya ya ya kau terlalu banyak mengeluh panda, sudah sampai sana cepat turun, kau ingin aku kunci di mobil ya? "

\- SCHOOL -

" hunnaaaaa rasanya aku ingin membolos hari ini, kita pergi ke atap sekolah saja ya? Kumohon sebelum menit menit menjelang kematian ku yaitu bertemu dengan anaknya si wu brengsek itu, cih dia pasti yang sudah menghasut papa supaya aku bertunangan dengan anaknya karena anaknya sudah tua dan gendut dan jelek ih "

" baiklah baiklah ayu kita ke atap! Dan jangan selalu menilai orang sebelum melihatnya, kau kan belum tau bagaimana orangnya, siapa tau setelah kau lihat malah jadi naksir lagi! "

" hun kau gak sayang ya sama temanmu ini? Kalau aku benar benar akan bertunangan dengan om om gendut bagaimana? Hah kau ini memang benar benar tidak mengerti! Aku berharap baekhyun ada disini, dia pasti akan memberiku solusi yang sangat hebat, haahhh. Aku jadi merindukan si bawel itu " kataku sambil menatap langit yang cerah.

Aku sudah berusaha menahan airmata sial ini agar tidak turun tapi tetap saja percuma karena berbicara tentang baekhyun selalu hanya akan membuatku beraknir dengan menangis dan merindukan si bawel itu. Dan inilah awal aku membenci kelompok the bliz itu, ya. Baekhyun meninggal karena tertabrak oleh mobil yanb di tumpangi si penyanyi bodoh itu, aku mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas karena saat itu aku dan sehun berada tepat di hadapanya

Dan karena baekhyun bukan berasal dari kalangan atas, kasus meninggalnya baekhyun di tutup rapat oleh pengadilan, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa apa. Aku sudah meminta papa dan papa sehun untuk membantu tapi tetap saja mereka berkata sudah terjadi.

" sudah jangan mengingatnya lagi kalau mengingatnya hanya akan membuatmu bersedih, baekhyun juga pasti sangat merindukanmu dan berharap kau selalu bahagia dari atas sana, relakan dia tao, dia sudah sangat tenang di surga, arra? " kata sehun sambil memeluk ku yang terisak, aku selalu menyukai pelukan sehun, rasanya hangat sama seperti pelukan papa.

Skip time

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dan melihat ke arah sampingku, aku melihat sehun yang duduk di kemudi mobilnya sambil memainkan gadgetnya, aku tersadar termyata tadi aku tertidur dan sehun membawaku ke mobilnya

" oh sudah bangun kau panda? Aku tidak tahu kau bertambaj gendut, kau semakin berat saja tahu! Makan ini kau melewatkan makan siangmu tao! " sehun menyerahkan bungkus makanan yang kurasa berisi makanan enak, tercium sekali dari aromanya yang enak

" hmm? Apa ini? Bimbibap? Kau membelikan aku ini selama aku tertidur? Terima kasih albino! Kau baik juga ternyata masih mengingat makanan kesukaan ku hehehe"

" cepat habiskan makanamu, aku harus mengantar mu pulang! Kau akan bertemu dengan paman wu kan hari ini? "

" uhhh menyebalkan kenapa di ingatkan sih! Rasanya aku ingin tertidur saja selama 2 hari huh " kataku sambil memakan makananku dengan cepat

" TAAAOO! Cepat turun! Sekarang sudsh jam 7 dan kita akan segera berangkat ke restoran yang sudah di pesan paman wu, kau tidak lupa kan? " mama berteriak dari lantai satu memanggilku.

" yaa maa sebentar! " aku pun turun dengan menggunakan kemeja putih yang agak longgar dan juga ripped jeans serta sepatu converse ku yang sudah usang karena terlalu sering di pakai

" tao mama mohon bersikaplan manis di depan paman wu dan anaknya mama tau kau pasti akan sangat menolak ini tapi mama mohon jadilah anak baik selama disana ya sayang? "

" ya ya ma tao akan menolak pertunangan ini secara halus di depan paman wu dan anaknya yang pastinya mukanya seperti om om mesum itu! "

" heii wu jongdae! Sudah lama ya rasanya kita tidak bertemu! Kau terlihat semakin muda saja! " kata papa kepada paman wu, ya aku sudah sangat bosan dan segera ingin melihat anaknya yang tidak laku itu, cih dia pasti sedang ketoilet membasahi rambut botaknya dengan air

" hai juga huang, ya kau benar, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, waktu itu kau belum mempunyai tao, uh dia manis sekali! "

" heii minseok ya! Apa kabarmu? Aku merindukan kau sekali! Dimana anakmu min? "

" aku juga sangat merindukanmu chullie! Dia masih ada urusan, dia bilang dia akan datang sedikit telat, jadi ayu kita makan dulu! "

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat kedua orangtua ku yang sedang menobrol dengan keluarga wu seperti sudah sangat dekat, dan kemana juga anaknya yang penuh lemak itu? Apa dia masih di rumah memilih pakaian untuk menutupi lemak di tubuhnya itu? Pffftt aku hampir saja tertawa keras. Aku akan mengirim sehun pesan teks

/ hei hunna! Guess what? /

/ apa? Kau sudah bertemu dengan si muka tua penimbun lemak itu? /

/ pfftt rasanya aku ingin tertawa sangat keras hun, tapi tidak, si botak itu belum juga datang /

/ hmm kurasa dia sedang menyisir rambut botaknya itu dan memaikan gel kepada rambut botaknya itu /

/ HA! Aku juga berpikir seperti itu! /

/ kita sama! Apa kau sudah makan panda? /

" selamat malam paman huang dan bibi huang, maaf aku terlambat "

Aku mendengar suara berat berdiri di sampingku, aromanya sangat harum, seperti mint? Aku perlahan lahan menghadap ke sampingku untuk melihat calon pemutus masa depanku dan...

Semuanya gelap gulita dan aku tidak merasakan tubuhku lagi

/ TBC /

Haiiii semuanyaa aku seneng banget kalian pada respon soal ff baru ku inii, sumpah aku bener bener pikir ff ku ini akan berakhir dengan aku penulks dan aku juga pembaca satu satunya hahahahaa, serius aku bener2 ga nyangka ada yang mau baca ff ini, terimakasih semuanya ya! Aku balas review kalian di update selanjutnya yaa heheehehe, dAn kalau tulisanya jelek banget harap di maklumin yah.. Aku soalnya baru pertama kali nulis sih, kalau alur nya kecepetan Atau malah kelambatan(?) harap kasih tau aku ya, atau ada yang kurang atau gimana kasih tau aku aja gapapa kok! Btw ini pada maunya gs atau yaoi? Aku belum tau nih kalian pada maunya gimana, harap isi di kotakreview yaa? Saran kalian sangat berharga untuk aku! Makasi ya semuany semoga yang ini ga ngecewain!

Jakarta,11 november 2015 05.05 PM


	3. Chapter 3

Seoul, South korea

"Tao... Zi tao... Kau mendengarku tidak?"

Aku pun perlahan lahan membuka mataku untuk mulai membiasakan cahaya terang yang masuk kemataku, aku melihat mama, papa dan seseorang berkemeja putih dengan celana hitam yang sedang nenelfon di dekat pintu kamarku, tapi.. siapa dia? dan ada mereka berkumpul di kamarku?

"Tao? Kau sudah sadar sayang?" Tanya mama sambil duduk di samping kanan ranjangku dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir. Aku pun juga mlihat papa yang terlihat sangat khawatir sama seperti mama sedang melihat ke arahku

"hmm? Kenapa mama sama papa di kamar tao? Ma itu siapa?" Tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah seseorang dengan postur badan tinggi dan juga memiliki tubuh yang sangat atletis, aku merasa iri setelah melihat badanya karena badanku tidak sebagus laki laki itu.

"Kau pingsan setelah melihat calon tunanganmu sayang, dan itu kris wu, anaknya paman wu yang akan bertunangan denganmu dia yang membawamu sampai ke rumah loh sayang, dia sangat gentle kan?"

WTF?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar!? Kris wu si bodoh dari The bliz itu? Oh tidak ini mimpi buruk, tidak semoga saja bukan kris wu itu, tentu saja nama kris wu bukan hanya si bodoh dari the bliz itu, ya pasti orang yang berbeda

"Hei, kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik baik saja?" Tanya sebuah suara berat yang menyadarkanku dari pemikiranku tentang si bodoh kris itu dan..WHAAT?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU BRENGSEK, KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA DARI RUMAHKU KAU BODOH TIDAK BERGUNA CEPAT KELUAR SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MEMANGGIL POLISI!" Teriak ku keras setelah melihat bahwa si namja brengsek bernama kris wu itu yang ternyata adalah kris dari the bliz, rasanya dunia seperti terbelah dan runtuh tepat di hadapanku.

"Hei tao, tenang sayang, ini kris yang akan menjadi tunanganmu, kenapa kau berkata tidak sopan seperti itu kepada calon tunangan yang akan menjadi suamimu kelak?" Ujar papa dengan raut muka tak wajar, aku melihat mama dan papa bergantian seolah mereka tidak mengingat kejadian apapun, seolah mereka melupakan kejadian buruk itu, seolah kejadian itu tidak ada...

"Ma, Pa, tao tahu kalian tidak amnesia! Kenapa mama sama papa tega jodohin tao sama seorang pembunuh!? Selama ini mama sama papa paling tahu kalau tao membenci penyanyi penyanyi bodoh ini yang sudah membuat baekhyun..." Kataku sambil terisak dan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku, Tuhan kumohon, apa cobaan yang Kau beri kemarin itu belum cukup?

Kris yang melihatku menangis hanya bisa memasang raut muka bingung seperti orang yang benar benar tidak mengerti apapun, great Kris Wu, ternyata selain seorang pembunuh kau juga seorang aktor yang sangat hebat, bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa - apa.

"Nak kris, bibi mohon kamu kembali ke rumah kamu dulu ya? Bibi dan paman harus berbicara dengan tao, dan kami mohon, jangan pernah memasukan kata kata tao kedalam hatimu ya? Tao hanya kaget, dan terima kasih sudah membawa tao pulang ya."

"Baiklah bi, maaf ya saya mengganggu malam malam, selamat malam paman, selamat malam bibi, bye tao semoga kau cepat sembuh ya" kata si setan itu sambi tersenyum ke arahku dan menampakan muka tidak berdosanya, rasanya aku benar benar ingin menenggelamkan dia di api neraka terdalam.

"Tao, sayang mama mohon, kris mengalami amnesia dan membuat dia tidak bisa mengingat kejadian yang terjadi 5 tahun belakang ini, mama mohon sayang, jangan pernah membahas soal baekhyun di hadapan kris, dia mengalami depresi berat setelah itu dan menjadikan dia melupakan semua kejadian 5 tahun kebelakang, mama tahu, mama sama papa egois, tapi kami mohon, bertunanganlah dengan dia ya sayang?"

"Mama sama Papa uda gila ya!? Itu sama saja dengan nyerahin tao ke pembunuh sial itu! Dia sudah membunuh baekhyun ma, pa, baekhyun...baekhyun meninggal karena penyanyi bodoh itu ma, pa, kenapa kalian tega sama tao!" Bentak ku sambil menangis, ya aku tahu aku laki laki, tapi aku benar benar tidak bisa menahan airmataku ketika membahas baekhyun...

"Tao! Dengarkan papa! Baekhyun sudah meninggal! Relakan dia dengan tenang di sana! Papa memang sudah ingin menjodohkan kamu dengan kris sejak kalian maaih kecil! Apa kau tidak ingat dari dulu kau bermain dengan kris sebelum akhirnya dia pindah dan di gantikan oleh sehun dan baekhyun? Dan kejadian baekhyun tidak ada hubunganya sama sekali dengan perjodohan ini! Papa mohon mengertilah kali ini saja tao!"

"Tapi pa, ma please... Kejadian baekhyun saja masih teringat jelas di kepala tao, bagaimana saat itu terjadi, dan papa yang tidak ingin membantu orang tua baekhyun! Tao mohon, batalkan perjodohan ini, tao benar benar hanya akan menderita setelah bersama kris, ma, pa.."

"Tidak tao, keputusan papa dan mama sudah bulat, kau harus bertunangan dengan kris dan kau akan tinggal bersama kris setelah kalian bertunangan!" Kata papa final sambil keluar dari kamarku bersama mama.. Dan disinilah aku, ditinggalkan sendirian sambil menangis. Aku benar benar tidak mengerti memangnya apa salahku sampai aku harus mengalami ini semua? Ini semua memang karena si brengsek wu itu, lihat saja kau karena sudah berani beraninya bermain denganku, hah. Terkutuk kau kris wu!

Kris Wu's POV

aku mengendarai lamborgini ku di jalanan seoul yang sudah sepi ini mengingat sekarang hampir tengah malam dan semua orang mungkin sudah beristirahat, di pikiranku masih mengingat pria manis bermata panda yang bernama tao itu, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tao berkata bahwa aku pembunuh? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah aku lewatkan? Apa dia sebenarnya salah satu fansku yang sedang menyamar dan pura pura membenciku? Tapi apa mungkin sejak dia anak dari paman dan bibi huang, haahhh sudahlah lebih baik aku cepat cepat sampai di apartement

Aku turun dari mobilku dan melempar kunci mobilku ke dalam apartement the bliz dan menemukan kai dan chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan urusan masing masing, ada chanyeol yang sedang terlihat serius menonton acara di laptopnya dan juga kai yang sedang membaca bukunya. Apa aku sudah berkata bahwa aku ini adalah leader dari group The Bliz, aku kris wu sebagai leader dan juga lead vokal yang bermain bass, dan temanku yang tinggi dan bertampang bodoh ini bernama park chanyeol, dia adalah drummer di kelompok ini dan satu orang lain yaitu Kim Jongin atau orang orang mengenalnya dengan kai, kai memiliki kulit berwarna coklat yang berbeda dari orang orang korea pada umumnya, dan kai adalah pemain gitar di kelompok kami.

Dan kami tinggal dalam satu apartement yang sama.

"Hyung kau sudah pulang?" Tanya kai dengan wajah yang masih terpaku pada buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Hm kalau belum lalu siapa yang kau lihat disini?" Jawabku sinis, cih jelas jelas dia sudah melihatku pulang, masih saja bertanya.

"Bagaimana acara perjodohanya? Apa semua berjalan baik?" Kali ini tanya chanyeol dengan tampang super bodohnya sambil memakan kripik yang ada di tanganya

"Entahlah, tapi kurasa aku akan pindah apartement setelah bertunangan dengan tao, aku.. Aku rasa aku menyukai si panda itu, tapi dia terlihat membenciku, apa aku pernah berbuat salah dengan nya ya?"

"Mungkin saja dia pura pura membencimu untuk menarik perhatianmu hyung, kan bisa saja! Kau seperti tidak tahu fans jaman sekarang saja!"

"Entahlah tapi kurasa... Dia berbeda, sudahlah! Aku ingin mandi dan tidur! Kalian janganlah tidur terlalu malam, besok siang kita harus berangkat ke canada untuk tour selama 4 hari, istirahatlah yang cukup!"

"Arra... arra..."

Tbc

HAAAAIIII SEMUANYAA! Aku senengg banget liat review kalian yang positif semua, bener bener bikin aku swmangat! Ini sudah ku panjangin yaa semoga kalian suka, dan di chapter ini aku memang sengaja fokusinmdulu kemasalahnya si tao, baru deh di next chap ada moment kristaonya, dan aku sudah memutuskan utk membuat ini yaoi! Hehehehhehe dan ini dia balasan reviewku!

Elsaseptiana20: haiii terimakasih ya susah review! Ini sudah ku lanjut! Semoga suka yah!

Yuikitamura90: haiii terimakasih ya atas reviewnya! Ini sudah ku update! Semoga suka ya! Ini aku fast update kok gak lama lama kan hehehhee trims ya sudah penasaran sama cerita abalku ini T^T

Celindazifan: yupp si baby panda kita pingsan karena kaget... Terimakasih ya sudah review! Ini sudah ku update! Semoga kamu suka yah!

Resa paradilla zitao: iya nihh ternyata malah si botak ganteng yang nongol bukan botak berlemak :p wkwkwk btw makasi ya udah review ceritaku, semoga kamu suka updateanya ya! Hehehe

Bukan princess syahrini: halooo! Terimakasih ya atas saranya, sudah ku coba bikin tampa spasi! Terimakasih banget ya sudah kasih tau author abal ini supaya mengerti,, dan ini yaoi! Yeyyyy hehehe ohya! Thanks ya sudah review, semoga kamu suka aama updateanya!

Nanda829: haii! Terimakasih sudah review, iya ini sudah ku panjangin, semoga kamu suka yah!

Honey02: haiii! Terimakasih ya sudah review! Makasih juga reviewmkamu panjang bikin aku makin semangat wkkwkwk, nanti makin lama akan makin terjawab kok seiring cerita, karena aku baru pertaama kali nulis mungkin wmang agak aneh ya... Hehehehe daan sudah ku kabulkan dengan fast update dan yaoi heheheh semoga kamu suka ya!

Minggukie: haii terimakasih ya sudah review ceritaku! Iyaa si tiang 2 (read tao) kaget liat yang muncul si tiang 1 (read kris) wkwkwwkkwkw sesama tiang tuh... Iyaa ini sudah ku lanjut dan sudah ku perpanjang, semoga kamu suka yah!

Hannyzhie68: haiii terimakasih ya sudah review ceritaku! Inii sudah ku update dan sudah ku panjangin... Dan yess ini yaoi hehehe Semoga kamu suka ya!

Shim yeonhae: haiii terimakasih ya sudah review! Ini sudah ku update! Semoga kamu suka yaaa!

Jung so hee: haiii terimakasih ya sudah review! Ini sudah ku update! Semoga kamu suka yaaa! Dann ini sudah ku panjangin kokkk hehehe

Itavi: haii terimakasih sudah review ceritaku! Ini sudah ku lanjut kokkk, semoga kamu suka yah!

Kthk2: halooo terimakasih ya sudahreview di ceritaku! Ini sudah ku update hehege semoga kamu suka ya!

Ajibb4ff: haloooww terimakasih ya sudah review! Terimakaih juga atas saranta! Sebenarnya aku sudah batasi pakai bintang eh tapi malah jadi hilang pas di post, lain kali akan kuusahakan agar tidak terjadi seperti ini lagi ya, dan yaaappp ini yaoi hehehe, semoga kamu suka ya!

LVenge: haiii terimakasih sudah review, iaaaapp ini yaoi kokk hehehehe, iyaa aku baru pertama kali nulis jadi aku masih belum ngerti gimana cara nulis yang baik dan benar... Semoga kali ini kalimatnya sudah pda cocok yah,,, terimakasih! Semoga kamu suka ya ceritanya!

Ammi gummy: haiii terimakasih ya sudah review! Iyaa aku bikin ini yaoi yaaa, dan ini sudah ku update kokk semoga kamu suka yah! Makasi ya ada juga yang greget sama ff abalku ini huhuhu

Dannn untuk semua yang sudah review utk chap 1 kalian sudah ku balas yaa kemarin itu lewat pm! Terimakasih semuanyaa sekali lagi sudah memberi respon positif! Mohon maaf juga ya untuk salah penulisan nama kalian disini hehehe see you in next chapter guys!

Xo,

resa paradila zitao, kthk2, lvenge, honey02, nanda 829, itavi, miku onekawa, bukan princess syahrini, wuami, ajib4ff, jungsoohee, hannyzhie68, ammy gummy, lvenge, ajibb4ff, kthk2, itavi, jung soo hee, shim yeonhae, hannyzhie68, minggukie, honey02, nanda829, bukan princess syahrini, resa paradila zitao, celindazifan, yuikitamura90, elsaseptiana20


End file.
